A Collection of OneNight Stands
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome has gone through some changes over the years of traveling back in time. As she recaps her memories to Genkai, she discovers some things...even she didn't know. Kagome/Harem
1. A Rose's Fallen Petal

**A Collection of One-Night Stands**

**-x-x-x-**

_**A Rose's Fallen Petal**_

"Kagome, can you sit down? Your pacing is wearing a streak on my floor." Kagome turned to the aged woman with faded wavy pink hair. Her wise brown eyes twitched in irritation at Kagome who had come here asking for help on control.

"Sorry Lady Genkai."

"Master Genkai."

"Oh, of course. Master Genkai."

"Now tell me, what the hell made you come to me now?"

"...I only found out about my..._abilities_...on my fifteenth birthday. But, I hadn't known of you at that time, and I thought that if I told anyone..."

"They'd think you were a nut; yeah, I can understand that, but why now?"

Kagome stopped her pacing, turning hesitantly to the woman, she moved forward and sat across from the woman. "For five years, I fought a demon without the slightest clue of control over my abilities...and out of pure luck..."

"You managed to keep your ass out of trouble."

"Well, no...I got into plenty of trouble, I just managed to somehow live through it all, with only half a soul too." Genkai looked at her for a second.

"Half a soul?"

"My incarnation had half of it..._still does too._"

"So, five years after your traumatic experience, you sought this old hag out."

"Well...I overheard one of the boys at my college talking about you. He said something like, 'Genkai needs to knock some more since into you. Maybe she could use her Spirit Wave to knock a better personality into you...' um..."

"What else did you hear?" Genkai grated out.

"Well, the rest was muffled an―"

"Spill it girl."

"Well...the boy next to the other said, something along the lines of...'That old lady wouldn't be able to knock anything into me with her overrated Spirit Wave. Mine on the other hand...could knock her back a few years.' I might have heard that wrong...of course." Kagome said, quickly noting the glare the woman wore.

"No, that would be my number one dimwit of a student! Look girl, I hardly have the time of day to be babysitting more brats, I already have my hands full with the morons out back."

"Yes, I understand." Kagome dazed off momentarily as she stood to leave before shaking herself out of her thoughts.

"Girl, you have been fading in and out of reality since you got here, what the hell could you be thinking about?"

"Oh...just...within five years...I turned my life into something I hate."

"..." Genkai watched as she opened the slid door to leave. "Sit back down!"

"Ah?!" Kagome jumped at the rise in the elder woman's voice, turning and shutting the door behind her before sitting before Genkai once more. "I don't normally play shrink, but curiosity discontented leaves me irritated."

"You want me to amuse you with my catastrophic life?"

"Girl, if you manage to catch my interest...I'll help you."

"You won't think badly of me?"

"I'm no saint."

"..." Kagome closed her eyes and thought back. "I think...my life started getting weird at 15, but it got just plain...bizarre about eight months after I fell into the well..."

**-Flashback-**

'_I thought it was a dream...'_ _Blue cobalt eyes scanned the unfamiliar room, white walls with green vines laced in thorns of an olive green color, red coating the tips of each needle pointed thorn, creeping up the walls corners and hanging from the never used fan. Her hand moved against the soft Egyptian satin sheets and comforter. Sitting up, her long black hair tickled her shoulders._

_Next to her was a young man, red hair lay in disarray around his head, his skin a soft ivory color. She frowned at the fact...that this boy was a stranger to her._

_Her mind swirled in black and white blurred visions of the previous night's encounter and conclusion._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Kagome glared at the well as she climbed out, her bag was thrown in the corner, not caring about where she put it or if anything broke, if anything could, that is. Her left hand moved to her injured right arm, three cut's were wrapped and covered by her shirt._

"_Damn Inuyasha! He does this all the time!" She left the shed and sauntered past her little brother who called out to her. "Don't tell mom I'm back. I'll see you guys later." She left him watching her back as she climbed the stairs down. Her mind was too busy with the earlier fight that she didn't see where she was going. When she looked up she was at the park, nearby two teen's were talking to one another._

"_Yes Hiei, as hard as it may be to believe, telling my human mother that I'm a Demon vassal, would be a bad idea. I can't even start to explain that to her. The outcome would be one of three, neither of which sounds pleasant. She'd pretend I said nothing, she would send me to a Halfway Home or she'd scream in fear of the child she had birthed."_

"_You complain too much fox."_

"_Please Hiei, this coming from the one who complained constantly about the stench of humans after deciding to live here."_

'_Human mother, Demon vassal, FOX!?' She felt out their aura's with her own, eyes widening at the demonic feel that she knew so well. Sadly, she wasn't given the chance to run, the moment her aura touched them, a blade was placed soundly to her throat._

"_Human―"_

"_Miko." Kagome corrected, his crimson eyes widened only slightly and for only a second before he brushed it of._

"_To what do we owe the honor of an authentic Miko?" The red head asked, stepping out of the shadows._

"_Authentic...humph, I lost what little honor I had." She turned away from the two, her eyes shadowed by her hair. The blade cut into her neck with the sudden movement._

"_You are a Miko, yet still you do not attack."_

"_We could kill her now and make sure she doesn't get the chance later."_

"_Hiei..."_

"_Hn,"_

"_I have met many demons...you are not the first; my son is a demon fox, my friends consist of a Monk, Demon Slayer, Inu Hanyou and Fire Neko. My teacher is a Demon Lord. I see no reason to end one demon's life for racial reasons without doing the same to the others. If I left them with their lives, why would I take yours?"_

"_...Hiei, put your blade up."_

_Hiei looked at the Red head from the corner of his eyes. Kagome didn't even see the short one called Hiei put his sword up._

'_Wow, he's amazing, his agility...it rival's Sesshoumaru's.'_

_He eyed her carefully causing her to fidget under the eyes of the demon._

"_I will leave you guys now. Sorry if I―uh~" Kagome fell forward and the red head caught her with ease._

_**Then everything fell black...**_

_When she awoke, it was no longer bright, but in fact, the sky had darkened so that the only light left was the glow of the moon._

"_Where―"_

"_My house, sorry for if I surprised you. You gave us quite a fright earlier."_

"_Why do you care. You should have left me be."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yes, if Inuyasha smells the scent of another male..." She closed her eyes tightly, unable to finish the sentence._

"_What will happen?"_

"_I'm...scared to find out."_

"_Does he hurt you?"_

"_He...not physically, no, mentally, verbally, yes."_

"_I see..." Kurama walked up to his bed and sat on the edge. "How do you feel about this 'Inuyasha'?"_

"_I, at one point, had loved him. Or at least I thought I did."_

"_I see, what happened?"_

"_He continuously compared me to my walking dead corpse of an Incarnation, called me weak despite my training, and claimed I'm nothing but a jewel detector. Now, I don't want...any part of him!"_

"_Your name―"_

"―_is Kagome, Higurashi is my last name. You are Kurama?"_

"_Shuuichi Minamino is my human name, but yes, I go by my demon name usually. Please call me Kurama."_

"_I will thank you."_

"_Kagome, I can't stop him in person from coming near you, but if your willing to try, I can make it so that you won't be bothered by him again, even though I'm not there."_

"_What could you do?"_

_Kurama moved to his bed where she sat beneath his blankets. "I could place a scent mark on you; he wouldn't be able to do anything."_

"_**Kagome, Kikyou would make a better addition to our group then you do now!"**_

"_He wouldn't be able to do...anything?"_

"_Nothing at all." Leaning forward towards her, he placed one hand on the left side of her head. "Keep in mind, this is just a one time thing, until you find..." He placed the other hand on the right side of her head. "...the one you are meant to be with." Her eyes widened when his lips met hers._

'_Kissing...He's kissing me.' He climbed over her so that he now straddled her. Letting his hands roam down the length of her white sleeve covered arms before moving to the hem of her shirt. "I can't―"_

"_This is merely Platonic, all I am doing is placing my scent on you Kagome. When you are ready for love, it will vanish."_

"_I―AH!" He nipped her neck, causing the cry of shock. His fingers worked the red scarf around her neck before pulling both the scarf and her shirt from her body. Immediately, her hands covered her upper form._

"_You have nothing to be ashamed of, you're beautiful Kagome. It's a shame that this 'Inuyasha' fails to see this." Her cheeks, already flushed, turned a brighter shade of red with his words of silk._

"_That's not true..." Kurama stopped kissing trails down the valley of her breasts. He looked at her blue eyes, his own emerald green eyes._

"_You don't believe that, do you? Kagome, you are stunning, in more ways...then you think."_

_Kagome blushed, "..."_

_He leaned forward and once more, he let his hands roam her body, wrapping behind her as he unhooked the pale blue bar with ease, her eyes closed tightly as she tried to block out her embarrassment._

'_This guy...I...don't even know him!' Her arms hesitantly lifted, moving seemingly without her help as Kurama nipped her perked nipples. She let out a gasp of surprised pleasure, his tongue moving over the hard pinkness that contrasted beautifully with her ivory silk skin._

"_Ah, K-Kurama!"_ _Kagome gave in and aloud herself to succumb to the red haired demon vassal that lingered above her before following her curves with both his hands and a trail of warm and wet kisses burning a path down her abdomen to her belly button and stopping at the hem of her skirt. She felt him snap the button off without much care for the fabricated bottoms before he swiftly removed the hassle of the uniform skirt. She wore matching pale blue polyester panties that contrasted nicely with her milky skin._

_Kurama stopped at the feel of her holding him in place, stopping him from continuing._

"_Kagome? Do you want me to stop?"_

"_...no..."_

_He frowned, "Then why―"_

"_Clothes...you...have too many on." She looked away; his smirk seemed to grow at this._

"_I see," He sat up and unbuttoned his top, removing it in a single movement, revealing a lean, toned chest of what she saw as perfection...but...then again...most of the men she knew were perfection._

_Kagome pushed herself forward until her bear chest was pressed firmly against his, kissing his lips gently, moving him so that he lay beneath her. His body moved by itself, helping her along the way. Her fingers fiddled with his pants button before she pulled, his hips lifting a bit as he took her bottom lip between his teeth before kissing her again._

_She placed her leg carefully between his and pushed his pants off the rest with her foot._

_**-End Flashback-**_

"I think I got the idea." The woman eyed the girl wearily.

"Oh, sorry..."

"Don't be. Get dressed and ready for training. One of the uniforms in the back should work."

Kagome nodded, watching the woman leave.

Her eyes closed again.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Kagome," Kurama pulled her closer to his body, his hardened member was rubbing against her inner thigh. His fingers moving across her abdomen before moving lower, making there way to her own entrance._

"_Mm, Kurama, please..." He laid her on the bed and removed the last articles of clothes, the early honey from her innocence._

"_Kagome...your scent is...this is your first time."_

"_Mm, yeah..." She closed her eyes momentarily before opening them and looking into his emerald green orbs. "Be gentle."_

_**-End Flashback-**_

'_That sealed it...' _Kagome finished dressing in a cotton sleeveless Haori top in yellow with red lining and yellow puffy pants that were similar to Genkai's. _'That's when my life got bizarre.'_ She left the room and stepped out into the back yard of the old psychic's compound.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly as a kick almost knocked her head off her shoulders. She looked left and noticed a blonde haired demon with grayish green eyes, his foot stopped in mid-kick.

"Girl! Over here."

Kagome turned to Genkai and made her way to the old master, bowing an apology to the two that she had interrupted. The other was a three inch sprite with light lavender hair and pink eyes. Kagome sat cross-legged before Genkai, mimicking her teachers pose. The fighting around her continued and her lessons began.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Different kind of fic! By the way...you all know who I am, I just wanted to make a new account! I am sure you'll recognize this! Read and Review, Sankyu! ^_^''**


	2. Seduction like a Wild Rose

**A Collection of One-Night Stands**

**-x-x-x-**

_**Seduction like a Wild Rose**_

Kagome sat on the grass, trying to clear her mind, she could hear everything that was happening around her, and even as she tried to block it out, she couldn't.

Genkai looked at the girl, Kagome, who was attempting to meditate, and smirked. "Girl, ignore everyone around you. Concentrate on gathering your energy in the pit of your gut, push it out, and let it surround you. Then hold it..."

Kagome did as told, she blocked out her surroundings, and concentrated on her energy before letting it pool into her stomach, warmth filled her all over before she pushed it out and around her. It felt as if she were erecting a barrier, but different. Like she was being blanketed with her energy, instead of surrounded by a sphere of her energy.

For ten minutes, occasionally talking to the sister of Hiei, and her only female student in the arts of healing; but mostly, Genkai would watch the girl who sat glowing a light pink, until Suzuka sent Touya flying with a quick kick to his side right at her. Genkai watched to see what would happen, and was mildly surprised when Touya was knocked back by a barrier made by the girl, her energy flaring around her, but sense she felt no threat, she didn't try to do anything but stop impact.

After another hour of Kagome meditating, and Genkai watching, she took note of another student of hers, this time Rinku. He was sneaking up on her, and from what Genkai could tell, he was going to try and scare her. That didn't work out too well, as the girl could still feel them, even if she couldn't see them, and her energy flared around, knocking him back away from her and into Chuu who had moved to catch the child demon.

"_Interesting..." _Genkai smirked, gathering some of her energy into her hand before releasing it at the girl. She watched as Kagome avoided the blast and landed beside her.

"Is there a reason why you and everyone else here are trying so hard to distract me?" Kagome snapped irritably.

"Time for a break," Genkai said, "You can tell me more about this traumatic life of yours over some tea."

"...right..." Kagome followed Genkai inside, she noticed the guys following behind and looked curiously at the, "Did you boys need something?"

"Break time!" Rinku shouted happily.

Genkai smirked, "Not for you boys,"

"**EEEEH~!"** The boys cry was heard all around the shrine and down some of the steps.

"Girl," Genkai called from inside the dojo.

"Coming!" Kagome ran inside and watched Genkai close the door, then set a barrier around the dojo.

"Sit; tell me of chapter two of your adventures while I pour the tea."

'_Chapter two...'_ Kagome smiled in a bittersweet way as she thought of the irony that brought upon 'chapter two'. "It started...literally, the next morning; after of course, thinking of a letter to leave Kurama. I felt horrible for leaving the way I did...but I couldn't face him after I did something so..." Kagome sighed, "When I woke up the next morning~"

**-Flashback-**

_Dear Kurama, _

_ I'm sorry if you had expected me to be here when you wake up, but I couldn't even begin to grasp what I had just done. I can't say that I regret what happened, and I am thankful, but I can't look you in the eye without feeling...less...than what I was._

_ Again, you have my fullest gratitude..._

_Sincerely Kagome_

_Kagome scoffed as she thought about the letter she'd left behind at...'What was his name?' Kagome sighed, 'that's right, Kurama...' she made her way up the steps of the shrine, and inside to take a shower before she readied herself to leave back down the well._

**-End Flashback-**

"Would you like sugar?"

"Yes please," Kagome smiled and took the tea offered, "Thank you,"

"So, before this tale starts, you had just told me about how his scent was supposed to help you, right?"

"Yes,"

"Did it help?" Genkai asked with a quirked brow.

Kagome scoffed, "Not hardly!" She gritted her teeth irritably as she let her mind wander back to the happenings in her life as of late.

**-Flashback-**

_Kagome sighed, having had explained to her mother that she'd gotten in later than she'd expected and hadn't wanted to wake anyone up; she said her goodbyes and grabbed her stuff. "I'll see you both when I get back!" Kagome smiled, though, inside, she still felt a little nervous._

"_Might as well just get this out of the way," She jumped down the well and felt the familiar pull of the well. When her feet touched the ground, common sense chose to return to her and she placed a barrier around her, covering her scent, hopefully that would work and keep Inuyasha from yelling at her, like she knew he would if he found out. 'How was this supposed to help me again?'_

_Kagome sighed, "My horoscope never said anything about this,"_

"_Lady Kagome!"_

_She turned, "Miroku, where is Sango and Shippou?"_

"_Shippou is asleep back at Kaede's with Kilala, and Sango...she's training. She hasn't been too thrilled about some...recent come of events."_

"_Recent come of events?"_

"_Ye─"_

**-End Flashback-**

"Now wait a second,"

Kagome stopped mid-word and waited for the older, much wiser woman, to continue.

"Who are Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kilala?"

"Miroku is a perverted monk, Sango is a demon slayer, Shippou is like a son to me, a demon fox. I mentioned them all earlier, and Kilala is Sango's demon cat and friend."

"Alright, yes, you had mentioned them, but I'd forgotten who exactly they were. Continue,"

Kagome nodded,

**-Flashback-**

"_Yes," Miroku looked at Kagome carefully, "He returned this morning with Kikyou, and it seems that he's decided to let her join us."_

"_No...Kikyou?"_

**-End Flashback-**

"Now who is Kikyou?"

Kagome laughed lightly as Genkai once again interrupted her, "Kikyou is my incarnation, and the girl who _had_ half of my soul,"

"I see, you may continue,"

"Right,"

**-Flashback-**

"_Mmhm, let's go back and talk at Kaede's, you can hear it from Inuyasha himself."_

_Kagome felt sick to the stomach at the thought of the corpse joining them, since she was sure that the insults normally directed towards her by Inuyasha would be tripled what they normally were. "Actually, I'm going to take a walk, I will meet up with you guys in a little while."_

_Miroku watched her as she turned and walked off dejectedly, sighing as she did._

_-x-x-x-_

"_Why can't I ever just have a normal day?" Kagome growled out, walking through the foliage of the forest. She had dropped the barrier around her person a while ago, and maybe she shouldn't have, but not thinking much about the consequences, she kept walking._

_She probably would have continued had it not been for one very big problem._

_Kagome looked down as something caught her wrist, "What the he─ah!" pulled from the ground, she now dangled in the air from a vine. She tried to grab hold of it and loosen it, but that too proved futile as another vine took hold of her free wrist. "Let go~!"_

"_Well, well, well, what have we got here?"_

_Kagome tried to look behind her, but couldn't turn around enough to see more than a bit of white. "Please, let me go!"_

"_Oh my, so polite...it's rare to find such a blossoming beauty, so scantily clad, with manners...I figured with a single look, you would be pleading for me to take you."_

"_...UHG! Dream on buddy!" Kagome yelled, "Just let me go and I won't purify you!"_

"_So you **are** a miko. I had my suspicions, but still...hm, strange...I don't recall ever seeing you around."_

_Kagome rolled her eyes, "I'm not from around here," She seriously thought about purifying the jerk that had her dangling from a pot plant! "Make your weed release me!"_

_That must have been a nail for him, because Kagome was sure she hit it. He spun her around, her wrists crossing one another, and she was met with golden orbs, so familiar, she couldn't help but shy away, and look away._

"_Face me,"_

"_...yeah, I'd rather not." Kagome said with her eyes closed._

_It was silent for a moment, when Kagome felt her toes barely skim the surface of the forest ground. "Tell me, Miko...why is it, my scent covers you. Veiling you like that of a silk robe..."_

"_Uh, wait...what?" Kagome tried to pull back when a clawed hand cupped her face, "I don't know! I've never met you before in my life!"_

"_Hm, I could have told you that much, which is why I didn't ask you how you've been...I asked why my sent runs through your hair," He said, running his fingers through her hair, "dances across your skin," his claws trailed up her arms, "and marks you as protected...by yours truly..."_

'_Oh god, that feels so─wait...' She drew herself back to reality, 'Protected...?' She took a good look at the demon before her, frowning, she asked, "Who are you?"_

"_My name is Youko Kurama, perhaps you've heard of me?"_

"_...oh good Kami..."_

_He smirked, "As I said...you've heard of me. No doubt you ar─huh?" He watched her struggle to free herself of the stronghold the vines had on her. "Why do you struggle, surely you are aware of what women call me,"_

"_I could careless. You are amazing, I already know that! Been there, done that, don't care to repeat the mistake!"_

"_..."_

'_Alright, so I don't really feel as if it was a mistake, but...what else should I say. Hell, I probably shouldn't say anything, I WANT DOWN!' She paused in her ranting as she felt something wet against her neck. Judging by the demon in front of her, and how his arms were around her, holding her in place, while his head was lost from her sight, hidden between the cavern of her neck and shoulder, she had a pretty good guess on what exactly it was that she was feeling. "STOP!"_

"_I don't really need to,"_

"_What!"_

"_This scent is mine, and since it covers you head to toe, it only goes to say that **you** are mine as well."_

"_What! No chance!"_

_He nipped at her neck and her voice betrayed her as she let out a small cry of surprise. Eyes widened at the realization of what was about to happen, and immediately, she clamped her legs shut, feeling his fingers trail up her legs, the shivers that embarked on her body were familiar to those of the timorous feelings she had felt with Kurama...the other Kurama..._

"_I can make you feel alive, Miko," he whispered._

"_So can a rollercoaster!"_

_He paused and stared curiously at her, "a...ruler...costar?"_

"_...yeah...no. A rollercoaster, it's a ride that goes really fast."_

_He smirked, "Then it seems we have the same thoughts, only different views on terminology."_

"_...yes, different view, different terminology, different languages all together. Since clearly, the words 'no' and 'stop', mean 'yes' and 'keep going' to you!"_

_Oh, that smile, that sexy smile, she felt herself star to melt as his tongue trailed over her neck and up to the lobe of her ear. This feeling, pleasure, was something that was quickly becoming a familiar sensation, embarking through her very being and causing her to hate her body. "Please stop, I don't want this...my body...it's shivering, not me..." Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she begged for his ministrations to cease._

_His voice caused her body to betray her, and she felt herself start to go numb, "How can one help shivering with delight when one's hot fingers close around the stem of a live flower, cool from the shade and stiff with new-born vigor!"_

_Kagome felt as if she would have collapsed had the vines holding her wrists hadn't been there to keep her from falling._

_His fingers glided up between her legs and she felt his fingers grace her nether region with an alarming amount of confidence. She was terrified, but he seemed to be more than just confident, he expected her to bend at his whim, his touch...and bend she did._

_The vines loosened around her wrists as her mind became lost in a haze of passion, from each touch he provided, from each stroke her blessed upon her body, she truly felt as if she were being reborn. "Kurama! Please...please, don't tease~"_

"_As you wish, beautiful..."_

_Kagome felt him lift her, and her legs wound automatically around his waist as he pressed her against the tree._

**-End Flashback-**

"So your telling me that you, not only slept with Kurama in the time, but you slept with the Youko Kurama in the past too..."

"...I wouldn't say we slept..."

Genkai felt a headache forming, "I'm afraid to ask, but...exactly how many others...have there been?"

Kagome lifted her hand, counting on her fingers, "Youko Kurama...twice...different bodies, different time eras, then...I think...eight?" She asked.

Genkai stared with her mouth opened a bit, her hat slightly crooked, "What are you asking _me_ for! Shouldn't you know?"

Kagome laughed, "Yeah, I guess your right."

Genkai stood up and stretched, "I'm going to tell the boy's that they can take a break, go find Yukina, the young lady ice apparition who should be in the kitchen, and ask her to show you to a room that is unoccupied."

Kagome nodded and left, returning her thoughts to her return down the well, and confrontation with the beautiful white fox demon Youko, that led to another memory of hers.

**-Flashback-**

_Kagome cried out at the feel of his lower self being pressed inside her, moving against him, she couldn't help the moans that escaped from her lips. "Oh Kami~!"_

_She didn't want this to become a hobby, but good god, it felt amazing! And he really was like a god, in more ways than one. His movements picked up, and he pushed further, deeper inside her. Her body was already secreting sweat, so slick with perspiration that it left a wet sheen across her body. Tightening around his shaft, she heard him groan as he quickened his pace and pushed her harder against the tree, the mix of pain and pleasure had begun to bring her to her peak and she saw white as she came only moments later._

_Youko followed suit, taking her hands in his and placing them over her head, he continued thrusting as he brought her chin up a bit and kissed her, nipping her bottom lip, she gasped and he took the chance to taste her as he stuck his tongue within the caverns of her lips._

_When he finally pulled out of her, he let her drop to the floor and fixed himself up. Kneeling down beside her, he hooked his finger beneath her chin and smirked as she gazed lustfully into his eyes, "Miko, you are mine...from here on out..."_

_Kagome nodded, mutely and dazed, "...yours..."_

_He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before jumping off and vanishing from her sight. Standing on weak legs, she pulled herself up and fixed her clothes, pulling on her panties, she made her way towards the outdoor spring which she knew to be nearby, hoping to clean off the smell of sex for the second time in two days. 'This is starting to become a pattern...' She sighed, 'I just know that this isn't something I should be doing on a constant basis.' Walking on, she made her way towards the outdoor spring, wondering just what would come of these of turn of events that kept hurdling towards her._

**-End Flashback-**

Kagome shook her head and cleared her mind, opening the slide door, she entered the kitchen. "Um...Yukina?"

A girl turned and smiled, "Hi there, you are Kagome, right?"

"Yes, I am. Genkai told me to ask you to show me to an unoccupied room."

"Oh, of course!" Yukina placed down a dish she'd been drying and dried off her hands. "This way please."

Kagome nodded and followed, _'I feel as if life is about to get even more complicated.'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, here is chapter two, I know it took a while, but here it is! Hope you all enjoy! Please, leave your comments and reviews and let me know what you think~!**


End file.
